My Heart Stops (When You Look At Me)
by Rose235b
Summary: Based on Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. Fluffy oneshot. Danny and Sam's summer, full of mushy goodness, kisses and being a young kid in love. ""You're such a dork." "You know you love it." She blushed, looking at her feet. Her red sneakers suddenly seamed to be the most interesting thing on Earth. "Yeah" She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think I do.""


**A/N: **It's been awhile since I wrote for DP fandom, but the 10th anniversary was just a few weeks ago, so I decided to post this little fic - I wrote it back in 2011, I think, but never got around to uploading it. Obviously, this is an AU.

Sam may seem OOC, but let's be honest - this is Danny and Sam we're talking about here. She hates mushy lovey dovey things, but he's the only exception to that rule. She loves the romantic dork in him.

Plus, they're teens. We teens are awfully giddy when we're in love. We jump around, giggle, scream into pillows and flap our hands all over the place - as I said before, we're _giddy_. And this is all fluff, giddiness, innocence and this first love thing that makes us sappy and all happy inside.

The song is Teenage Dream by the lovely miss Katy Perry. I don't own it, nor do I own the characters.

* * *

_My Heart Stops (When You Look At Me)_

* * *

Sam Manson smiled widely, sitting next to her boyfriend of three months, Danny Fenton. They were riding in his car, singing along to all the songs that came on the radio, even the ones they've never heard before. Danny parked his car near the beach and killed the engine, turning the radio off.

"What are you doing?" Asked him Sam, when he opened the door for her, chuckling. He took her hand and pulled her out, spinning her.

"Dance with me."

"There's no music."

Danny rolled his eyes and leaned over the passenger's seat, turning the radio back on. Some convenient slow song filled her ears. He smirked, satisfied.

"Now there is."

* * *

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down_

_Down_

* * *

Sam smiled, kissing his lips.

"You're such a dork."

Danny chuckled, swaying slowly to the beat.

"You know you love it."

She blushed, looking at her feet. Her red sneakers suddenly seamed to be the most interesting thing on Earth.

"Yeah" She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think I do."

* * *

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine_

_Valentine_

* * *

They were making out in the backseat of his car. He was gently massaging her thighs, while she was playing with his black hair. She pulled away and looked into his baby-blue eyes, catching her breath. He was all hers and she wasn't going to share him with anyone.

"I love you."

Danny smiled, his eyes sparkling. Sam giggled, running her hand through his hair.

"Love you too."

* * *

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

* * *

She turned up the music louder. Her room was spinning, her heart beating fast. She glanced at her alarm clock.

2:30 am.

She giggled out of nowhere. She took her phone off her bedside table and sent him a text. They spent the next hour texting about absolutely nothing.

She giggled again, dancing around her room. School was starting in a couple of short hours, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

'Love U'

'Love U 2'

* * *

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

* * *

Sam sipped her vegan latte, reading. Danny was busy playing with her fingers. After a couple of minutes he started to kiss her fingertips. Sam giggled, blushing lightly. Her heart stopped when he looked up at her, his eyes sparkling, lips tugged up in a smirk, hair a mess.

She loved that boy too much for her own good.

* * *

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere."

"Cool."

"Right?"

Sam laughed, grabbing his hand. Danny glanced at her for a second, before looking back at the road.

"You know" He started, smiling. "I think you're it."

"Oh really?" She teased him, her lips brushing his knuckles.

"Yeah."

* * *

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a floor out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

* * *

Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's waist, snuggling closer to him. The fire they built was slowly dying out, the faint light highlighting his handsome features. The radio in his car was on, playing one of the faster songs. He kissed her temple, smiling.

"I love it."

"What?"

"You know, the way you look at me" He laughed. "Like I'm someone important."

She almost forgot that his parents never seemed to notice him. They were too involved with their work to really pay attention to anything.

"You _are _important" She took his face in her hands, kissing him. "I love you."

His smile widened as he put his hands over hers.

"Love you too."

* * *

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

* * *

Danny chuckled, his hand wrapped securely around her waist.

"What's so funny?"  
"Your jealousy."

"I'm not jealous!"

He laughed, seeing her expression.

"Your stare alone almost killed that poor blonde."

"She was undressing you with her eyes" Sam shrugged, chuckling. "She deserved to die. You're mine and mine only."

"You know" Danny kissed her forehead. "Moments like this never fail to remind me why I love you so much."

"Good" She kissed him lightly, laughing.

* * *

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_


End file.
